A conventional bar having two cups and each cup has an inner lining and an outer layer, wherein the inner lining is made of soft material and the outer layer is made of durable material. The two cups of the bra support the breasts of the wearer. Nevertheless, customers require additional functions for the bra not only supporting the breasts. The requirements from the customers are various such as a bra which concentrates and lifts the breasts, or a bra which has changeable shoulder straps. In other words, the conventional bra can only provide a basic feature to support the breasts.
The present invention intends to provide a bra which can massage the breasts and provide aromatic concentrate vapor to gently stimulate the vessels in the breasts. The bra of the present invention provides an additional function to the breasts and which is helpful for the health of the wearer.